x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Fitzroy
Biography The Future Trevor Fitzroy was the bastard son of Anthony Shaw, Black King of Hellfire Club, in a dystopian future. Fitzroy joined the Academy for 'Xavier's Security Enforcers' (XSE) and had a relationship with Shard. He turned out to be a criminal, though, and was removed from the Academy. His wealthy father tried to protect his son for a while, but when Fitzroy was caught for murder, even he could no longer protect him. Fitzroy was captured and arrested by Bishop, Shard's brother and an XSE officer. Fitzroy himself thought that he was merely a teleporter, but a secret group of XSE agents, known as the Xavier's Underground Enforcers' '(XUE) discovered that Fitzroy had the ability to travel through time. The XUE recruited Shard and freed Fitzroy, hoping to use his powers to change the past to create a better present. However, Shard, reminded how dangreous Fitzroy was, stopped them and Fitzroy was returned to prison. The Upstarts From prison, Fitzroy escaped to the present time with his mutant minion Bantam. There, he became involved with a group known as the Upstarts, a competition set up by Selene to eliminate her rivals within the Hellfire Club. Led by the Gamesmaster, the Upstarts had to kill other mutants to receive points. The Upstart with the most points would win the prize: control over the Hellfire Club and the other competitors. To enter the competition, one had to kill a member of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle (though later members didn't have to.) As part of this “game,” Fitzroy unleashed Sentinels on the Reavers and their leader Donald Pierce. All were killed except Pierce, who escaped and arrived at the Hellfire Club, followed by the Sentinels. The Sentinels killed Pierce (later rebuilt) and then killed most of the Hellions, which put their leader, Emma Frost, into a coma and apparently killed Jean Grey (who had actually switched her mind with Frost). The X-Men, who had been negotiating with Frost, fought Fitzroy. Fitzroy was forced to open a large time portal, allowing prisoners from his own time to escape to the present. The prisoners attacked the X-Men, but stopped when three figures stepped through the portal: Bishop and fellow XSE agents Randall and Malcolm. They went after Fitzroy, eventually killing the escaped criminals. However, Malcolm and Randall were killed, and Bishop remained in the present, joining the X-Men Fitzroy turned on Selene and captured her, though she later managed to escape. He also brought in Siena Blaze to compete in the Upstart competition. Fitzroy clashed with the X-Men a second time when he tried to kill Forge, but managed to escape again. When the Gamesmaster declared that the new target for the Upstart competition would be former members of the New Mutants and Hellions, Fitzroy attacked X-Force, demanding they turn over Rictor and Warpath. X-Force leader Cable tricked Fitzroy into trying to absorb his life-energy, but as Cable's arm wasn't organic, Fitzroy's powers used his own life-energy to open a portal, seemingly killing him. Chronomancer Fitzroy turns up later and joins the Hellfire Club, becoming the White Rook. During this time he cooperates with Pierce and Shaw, despite his previous attempts to kill them. He leaves the Club and travels back to an alternate future (Earth-9910), now calling himself the Chronomancer. He takes control over this new timeline, but Bishop arrives and fights Fitzroy, eventually killing him. X-Factor A younger Trevor appears as a participant in the Summers Rebellion. Here, he is shown not to be evil yet. After Cortex kills him during a fight, Layla Miller resurrects him, as a favor to Ruby Summers, physically but is unable to revive him with a soul, establishing the point as which he becomes a villain. Powers and Abilities Powers Life-Force Absorption: possesses crystalline hands capable of draining living beings of their life-force, converting it into energy and absorbing it into himself. Effectively killing his victims, thus disintegrating the body. *'Temporal Wormholes': With the resultant energies, Fitzoy could create portals that could teleport those passing through them across time and space. He must drain life-force for the portals to open, for every person drained 1 person can pass though. The portals are one way, trying to pass through the wrong way results in the traveler having his body terribly misshapen. As well he can put these portals into stasis to be used at another time. His portals can be used for simple teleportation, which he only needs to absorb a small amount of life-force for. *'Time Alteration': ability to shift objects into different timeframes, and alter the flow of time to return people or objects into a previous incarnation. *'Temporal Statis': ability to freeze people in a type of stasis. Paraphernalia Equipment Omnium mesh bio-armor, which is extremely powerful, nearly indestructible, and may possibly be activated on his mental command. Weapons Time-jumping robots (chronotroopers) with futuristic weapon. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Hellfire Club Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Teleporters